The adventure
by RitaOraHalloween
Summary: Three cats from starclan were never meant to die, join Honeyfern, Silverstream and Hollyleaf as they jounery through Kalos.
1. Chapter 1

Bluestar and the rest of the Starclan cats gathered around the shining stone, 'Today we have to bring three cats back to life but in a different world, I think we will use Honeyfern, Silverstream and Hollyleaf, none of them were meant to die.' Bluestar called out to the cats, The three she called walked up, using her new powers (Yes she got powers!) she sent the three to a new world. Honeyfern's POV In my new life I woke up, I saw two faces looking down at me, I had no idea what was going on, one of the people put me and my sisters in a basket and they knocked on a door and hid, I started crying, suddenly the door opened and a new person looked at us, she brought us into the house and closed the door, she would take care of us for the rest of our lives. Well thats the prouglance done! I will do a quiz, who are the real parents of these human Honeyfern, Silverstream and Hollyleaf? Here's a clue, they appear in the TV series and the ship name have something to do with Pearls, first person to guess right gets to choose their first pokemon! winxclubfan1 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back after dying! Anyways here's the winner of the story! *Drumroll while Silver gives me note*  
THE WINNER IS...: LEAFFROST! But PK2 gets to help pick her pokemon as well!**

Silver woke up from her bed, today was the day she was going to choose her pokemon but her sisters were asleep so she had to wake them up before they left so she shook Holly until she woke up, 'HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?' Holly shouted at her sister, 'Hey were choosing our pokemon today! That's the idea Hol!' Silver argued back at her rolling her eyes, Honey woke up from her sleeping.

'Hey whats with all the yelling?' She asked, ' Silver woke me up!' Holly said pretending to cry, 'Oh,' Honey said getting out of bed, 'I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom and then i'm going downstairs to make myself something to eat.' Silver said walking into the bathroom with her clothes, after they were done they went downstairs and make themselves some toast but Holly made herself a sandwich because she wanted to be different for once, after they were done they went outside but before they could go anywhere they heard a scream from the park, they ran towards it, it was...

**Haha a cliffie! Can you guess who it is? Here's a clue, its their mother, and who is their mother? Well Leaffrost and PK2 got it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank PK2 for some advice! I will try to make chapters longer but I can't promise anything :(**

Silver ran torwards the park, she noticed some Blue haired person was getting attacked by a piplup, Silver sighed and just took the piplup off her but the Piplup started attacking _her_ but with the help of her sisters she got it off her and the person, 'Thank you!' The person said before walking off with the Piplup behind her, 'Honey can I say something weird?' Silver asked Honey, 'What is it?' She asked, 'I noticed that she had the same shade of blue eyes like you,' Silver said, 'Really?' Asked Honey, 'I just want to get the pokemon and not chitter chatter!' Holly said before taking off towards this box where they were meant to choose the starter, Silver just ignored her sisters and went for a walk, suddenly she also heard a noise from a net, it was a pokemon who was stuck up a tree, Silver had a fear of climbing trees but she had to over come her fear to help the pokemon, she just grabbed each branch on her way up before she finally came up.

'Whats wrong little pokemon?' She asked, 'Squirtle!' It answered with, 'Your stuck up the tree as well?' She asked, 'I guess we have to find a way down,' she thought but she slided down the tree and fell head first into some mud, she heard some giggling before she got up, 'Oh yea! What's so funny?' she yelled at Holly, 'Look at your face!' She answered with, Silver cleaned her face with some water and got up and walked away, she suddenly noticed the Squirtle was following her, 'Do you want to join me?' She asked the Squirtle, 'Squirtle!' It answered with (Translation Yes) 'Welcome then!' she said throwing a poke ball that Holly gave her, Silver had got her first pokemon!

**Liked it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to Review:  
**

**PK2: I can't help the grammar mistakes, okay? Plus, There is a little surprise about the starters...**

**Anyway, HERE I GO AGAIN! Sorry, I love ABBA!**

After Silver and her Squirtle, Which she renamed Brookshell, went over to where Holly was standing. Holly was holding a poke ball in her hands, 'Hey what do you have in there?' She asked her sister, Holly just sighed and pressed the button and a Chespin came out of the ball, 'Wow whats that?' Asked Silver, Holly gave her a pokedex to check, 'Chespin, the spiny nut pokemon,' The pokedex said to Silver, 'So its a chespin Eh?' Silver said to Holly, 'its a grass time, isn't that type weak?' Asked Honey who seemed to be holding some sort of orange monkey that had a flame on it. 'I will make this pokemon the strongest ever!' Holly said to her sisters, 'Knowing me knowing you,' Said Silver (Sorry, I am obsessed with ABBA!) 'I will call it Thornbelly' She said to her sisters. 'I will call my Chimchar Emberjaw.' She said.

**Silver's POV**

After my sisters named their pokemon we started on our journey, 'Hey Silver, Before we start our journey shouldn't we get Berry, Grey and Mouse to come with us?' Honey asked me, 'Okay!' I said, happy with her question, I didn't want to admit it to anyone but I secretly liked Grey, but who wouldn't? He had Grey hair with a darker stripe in the middle and lovely Amber eyes, I always blushed when I saw him. Holly walked over to the door and knocked.

**Did I do good? What pokemon should Grey, Berry and Mouse catch? Also, can you guess their parents? Here's a clue: A contest of shipping are their parents, get the message?**

  
**Fact about me: I LOVE ABBA! MAMMA MIA! HERE I GO AGAIN! MY MY HOW CAN I RESIT YOU? sorry I love abba!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, with my obession with ABBA with me! XD! Anyway, Here is the winner of the quiz. *Drumroll while Honey gives me a note,* The winner is...PK2! And I think I'll give them what you mentioned but sadly I have to think of the nicknames in chapter 6 :( **

**Anyway, MORE CHAPTER, THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL! THE LOSER STANDING SMALL! Sorry, Obession!**

After Holly knocked on the door a familar cream haired male opened the door, 'Hello Holl, Silv and Hon, whats up?' Berry said with a smile om his face (Just letting you know, he and Holly and BFF's in this story.) 'Nothing much, we just wanted to know if you and your brothers wanted to come with us on our pokemon journey.' Honey said, 'Sure! We would love to.' Berry said to her, 'Shouldn't you ask your parents before you go?' Silver asked, 'Fine we might of well, come in' Berry said walking into the living room, Honey closed the door behind her before she walked into the living room.

**Grey's POV**

I was playing Snap with Mouse when suddenly I noticed Silver, Holly and Honey were in the room, 'Um hi?' I said, 'Hey!' Honey said, 'I'm going to make a quick phone call.' Said Berry picking up the house phone and dialing moms number.

Here's what happened.

May was at a pokemon contest and just when she was about to start she heard her phone was ringing. She did the wait a moment sign and picked up the phone, 'What is it this time?' She said to Berry on the phone, 'Honey is wondering if me and my brothers could go on a pokemon journey,' Berry said on the phone, 'Tell them okay then.' May said to him, Berry hung up.

'Its settled, we can go!' Berry said, 'Great lets go!' Silver said as the six of them walked out the door.

**Was I good? Any flames- Bacon.**

**Also, what should Berry's, Grey's and Mouse's pokemon be called? Also here's another quiz, what are my favorite shippings from Pokemon? Here's a clue: Remember the quiz's from the first part and the last chapter.**

**Winxclubfan1**


	6. A new chapter!

**I'm back, does your mother know? And Yes, I love ABBA. I will give you more TA.**

**Wait a moment! I forgot this for all the chapters!**

**Holly, Silver and Honey: Winxclubfan1 does not own warriors, if she did Ivypool would be the leader and Hollyleaf, Silverstream and Honeyfern would of never died.**

**Grey, Berry and Mouse: Winxclubfan1 also doesn't own pokemon, if she did Ash and Dawn would be dating and we would all be canon!**

'So basicaly you guys are getting your pokemon today,' Silver said to Grey, Grey gave her a nod as he and his brothers and the girls went over to a box where Grey, Mouse and Berry would get their pokemon, 'Okay Grey, you go first!' Mouse and Berry said to Grey. He had the choice between a Chikorita, a Cyndaquil and a Tododile, he looked at the three pokemon, ' All three pokemon look cute but I have made my choice already.' He said, he walked over to the Todoile and picked it up, 'Hello little guy, I pick you.' He said, Silver looked at Grey, 'Um Grey, its a female Tododile.' She said in a weird voice, 'Oh... I will call her Dewtooth then.' He said.

Next it was Berry's turn. 'Just pick the one you want.' Honey said in a super sweet voice, Berry couldn't help but have a tiny crush on her. (**No she is not a Mary-Sue, she makes mistakes!) '**I have the choice between a Snivy, a Tepig and a Owswhat.' Berry said, 'Meh, I pick Tepig and I will call him Fireleap.' He said as he rubbed Tepig.

Finally Mouse had the chance to choose, 'What do I get to choose from?' He asked Holly, 'Look I don't care just pick!' She said as she rolled her eyes at him, she hated him with all her life but she didn't know this but Mouse liked her a lot, 'I can choose between a Treecko, a Trochic and a Mudkip...' He said, 'I guess I Choose Treecko, he looks cool.' Mouse said, 'You idiot, everyone knows that Trochic is better then a stupid Treecko.' Holly said rolling her eyes, 'How DARE you insult Branchclaw!' He said, after like three hours of Mouse and Holly arguing Silver ran over to them to break them up, 'Stop it guys!' She yelled at them, Mouse and Holly stopped arguing, 'Lets just go' said Honey, they started walking.

After a long time of walking they finally reached a lake but it was frozen over, 'Lets relax.' Berry said, everyone else nodded, however Grey walked onto the ice just to look around, 'Hey Berry, Is it a good idea for Grey to be on the ice like that?' Honey asked, 'No of course it isn't, Grey, please come back!' Berry called out to him, 'Huh?' He asked, suddenly the ice underneath him cracked and he fell in!

**Mwahhahaha, I did a Cliffie! Question, Which shippings out of these three do you like the most? Colorshipping (GreyXSilver) , Sweetshipping (BerryXHoney) or Natureshipping? (MouseXHolly) My answer: I like all of them but I have a soft spot for Colorshipping...**


	7. Hope you enjoy this

**I'm back! Take a chance on me! Sorry ABBA Obsession.**

Silver jumped into the water that Grey had fallen into, Mouse quickly hid behind Holly, 'What is it you idiot?' Holly asked him, 'I'm scared they might die!' Mouse said to her, Holly couldn't help but feel bad for him, 'Look, they won't die, Silver knows what she is doing.' Holly said but by the tone Mouse could tell she was scared to, 'I hope they are' Mouse said giving her a quick hug, Holly would usually push him away and call him an idiot but this time she just hugged Mouse back, maybe she didn't hate him like she always did, he was okay.

Suddenly they noticed Silver and Grey were back on land, 'Are you okay?' Holly asked and she gently pushed Mouse away from her just to help Grey dry up, she got a towel from her bag and gave it to Grey, Mouse couldn't help but feel jealous, Honey saw Mouse's look at Holly taking care of Grey, 'Don't worry, I'm sure Holly won't flirt with Grey, Plus, It's Silver who gives him the eye.' Honey said to him. Mouse just gave a small smile. After Grey was dry again he whispered something to Silver, they then got up and walked over behind a small bush. Holly couldn't help but feel curious, she walked over to where they were and she noticed that Grey was just giving Silver a flower, before she could walk away she thought to herself, 'Maybe something might happen to Silver,' she thought and just decided to give a small glance at them, after a few seconds she noticed that Grey was pulling Silver closer to him, she was hoping that Silver wasn't going to get hurt but to her surprise she noticed that Grey was actually giving Silver a kiss!

**Awwww, Grey likes Silver, you got a lot of Natureshipping and Colorshipping there :) Should I add some Sweetshipping scenes? **


	8. Another chappie!

**I'm back, I just did this story a few hours ago but I'm back! Does you mother know? SORRY I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE ABBA!**

_Holly's Pov_

I couldn't believe it! Why was My best friend Berry brother kissing my sister? So many questions left unanswered, I just wanted to catch a pokemon and get over with it but if they were kissing I couldn't help it, 'Hang on! If I embarrass them in front of the others they might stop,' I thought, I dragged Berry, Mouse and Honey over where I was, they were confused why I was bringing them into this but when they saw they started laughing, 'You're so evil Holly!' Berry laughed at me, finally Grey and Silver noticed we were watching them, they were NOT happy a bit. 'Guys!' They yelled out to us, I was like, 'Ummmmmm...' And started to run as fast as I can, Thornbelly following me, I was looking where I was going and fell onto the ground, 'Ouch!' I yelled when I fell into a bush of Thorns, I started to cry until I noticed Mouse was watching me from above, 'Go away!' I said, Mouse just helped me up and pointed towards Berry and Honey, I noticed that they were holding hands! I couldn't help but give a tiny laugh. 'Holly, you got a nasty cut on your cheek, are you okay?' Mouse asked me, 'I'm fine,' I said, Mouse just shrugged and gave me a quick peck on the cheek that was hurting!

**I did another cliffie! Am I a good author?**


	9. Hope its good!

**K, I'm back guys, I won't add anymore romance until chapter 12, okay? Take a chance on me! Sorry I love ABBA! I also love- I used to bite my tounge and hold my breath. Sorry, I love Katy Perry as well.**

It was dark this night, a bit to dark, Silver was just giving Brookshell some fish, they started to go into a forest, it was almost as dark as the night Silver feared, 'I do want to know when we will catch some pokemon,' Berry said, 'Squirtle Squirtle!' Brookshell said pointing to a nearby tree, Silver looked up, she saw a mother Noctowl pushing a baby Hoothoot out of the nest, Holly couldn't help but be very surprised when she saw the Noctowl and some other baby Hoothoot's laughing, 'It is not NICE to push others out of nests!' Honey and Holly yelled at the mother Noctowl, They noticed something must of been up with Brookshell, Thornbelly and Emberjaw, Brookshell used Water gun on the Noctowl and her other babies while Emberjaw used Ember and Thornbelly used Vine whip. Silver ran over to the frighend Hoothoot, 'Its okay, I'm here, you can join me if you want to be safe,' Silver said in a calming voice to the hoothoot, 'Hoothoot!' It said (Translation: Okay) , Silver smiled and threw a poke ball at it, 'I will call you Owlwing' She said hugging the poke ball, Owlwing had a new home and Silver had a new pokemon.

**Liked the chapter? BTW here's a question, what should the Theme song be for each character and Colorshipping, Natureshipping and Sweetshipping?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voulez-Vous, Sorry, Ready for some more TA? **

Holly was taking a nap, however Owlwing woke her up.

'Leave me alone Owlwing' She said, half asleep. Owlwing walked away, Holly gave herself a small smile, suddenly her Chespin Thornbelly ran up to her, Holly woke up with a start only to see a wild Eevee walking around.

'OH MY GOD AN EEVEE!' She yelled running up to it, Thornbelly slowed her down though. Holly gave a quick nod, and sent Thornbelly out to battle, 'Thornbelly use Tackle on that Eevee!' She called out to her Chespin, Thornbelly quickly tackled the Eevee, Eevee however dodged the attack and used Quick attack, 'Dodge it and use Vinewhip!' Holly called out, Thornbelly quickly dodged it and then used Vinewhip, it hit Eevee this time, however Holly released she had a quick ball on her, she quickly threw it at the Eevee and after a few shakes she finally caught it. She noticed Mouse was looking over her shoulder, 'What do you want?' She asked him in a very rude voice, 'I just wanted to see how you were doing' He said, Holly did her so called famous routine of rolling her eyes at him, 'Look just call your mother' She said, Mouse nodded and walked over to a phone box, After a long time Mouse finally came back, with a few tears in his eyes, 'What happened this time?' She asked, 'I think my mom hates me now...' He said, 'LOOK I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK!' Holly yelled at him, Mouse just ran away and cried, 'Oops, Maybe I shouldn't of done that...'

**Oh no! Mouse ran away, The next chapter will feture Holly trying to find him. What should Her Eevee elove into and what should it Elove into?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I got the reply that Holly's Eevee should be an Umberon, okay!**

Mouse was running towards a nearby river, 'Why does nearly everyone hate me?' He thought to himself.

Holly was walking around the place, 'Mouse! Where are you Mouse?' She was calling out, Thornbelly and Moonheart, her eevee were close behind her, 'What am I going to do? I do care for Mouse a tiny bit, I never meant to be rude to him!' Holly said, tears in her eyes, Thornbelly gently comforted her, she gave a small smile at her, 'What am I going to do? If I find Mouse will he actually want me to stay?' She asked Moonheart, 'Eevee' Was all she answered, 'That was very useful.' She said Scarcasticly. Suddenly she noticed that she was falling down a cliff.

**I'll continue more soon! Mwahahaha, A cliffie.**

**BTW, why did you pick Take your shot at me for Holly's theme song PK2?**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! ITS A NOTICE! You propably been wondering, 'Winxie, why on earth have you not been updating Sandstar's story lately?' Well that's because I've been working on this story lately, but I'm taking a break from this and going to work on Sandstar's story instead, sorry this is so short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back guys! Now, where were we? I know! Holly was falling off a cliff!**

'OH MY GOD, WHAT DO I DO?' Holly said to herself, 'I know!' She said, she grabbed onto Thornbelly and Moonheart,

'Thornbelly! Use Vine whip on that tree!' She said to her Chespin, it quickly used the move onto the tree and using the move they were able to swing on the vine onto the ground.

'I'm glad we're safe,' Holly said to her pokemon, Moonheart just pounced onto a tree, Holly just smiled at her pokemon, however, she heard a few yelps behind her, she quickly turned around to see a Fennekin and Mudkip getting beaten by some trainer, Holly's smiled quickly faded,

'What are you doing to those poor little pokemon?' Holly said walking up to this person, 'Let them go!' She yelled,

'These pokemon aren't 'poor, they both lost a battle between a level one Chimchar, how stupid is that? That's why they should get the beatings!' He said,

Holly was raging about this, 'Nobody should get beaten just because they lost a battle, there are no such things are weak pokemon, or weak trainers by chance, all pokemon should be treated equally,' Holly said, the man wasn't fazed however, 'I challenge you to a pokemon battle then!' He said, 'Fine!' Holly yelled,

The two started facing each other off, 'GO THORNBELLY!' Holly said throwing a poke ball out into the air, she noticed Thornbelly was out, 'A grass type, what a weakling!' The person said to Holly as he send out a Crobat, 'What the hell?' Holly said, 'Crobat use Toxic!' The person said, 'Thornbelly dodge it and then use Roll out!' Holly called out, Thornbelly quickly did what she was told but she didn't quite knock out the Crobat, 'Crobat use Poison fang!' The person said to the Crobat, 'Oh no!' Holly said, it didn't knock out Thornbelly but it did poison her, 'Oh no! Return!' Holly said, 'Go moonheart!' Holly said opening the next poke ball as Moonheart came out, 'Oh a Normal type, how lame!' THe person said, 'Moonheart use Tackle!' Holly said, Moonheart tried to use tackle but the Crobat dodged it, 'Use Brave Bird!' the Person called out, She noticed the Crobat disappeared, 'Hey, were did it go?' She wondered, she then noticed that the Crobat was under her pokemon and it quickly came up and attacked Moonheart,

'Oh no, what do I do?' She thought, before she could do anything though she heard a voice behind her, 'Branchclaw! Use Bullet Seed! Petalfur, use Assit!' The voice said, Holly quickly turned around to see...

**I did a cliffie! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So where was I, oh yes! Someone was helping Holly, I wonder who it is...**

Holly swiftly turned around to see Mouse standing behind her, 'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'I'm here to help! Me and my pokemon saw you were in trouble so we came to help.' Mouse answered with.

Holly couldn't help but blush a tiny bit, even after how she treated Mouse he still wanted to help her and her pokemon? She knew then that Mouse did care for a lot of people.

'Alright! We need to battle fairly! Moonheart! Use Tackle!' She called out, Moonheart went straight for the crobat and tackled it. 'Alright! Is Thornbelly un-poisoned Mouse?' She asked, 'Yep!' He said.

'Alright then, Thornbelly use Roll out!' She said. Thornbelly quickly did as she was told. Holly gave a small smile, 'Alright Mouse it's your turn!' She said.

'Ready! Petalfur use Attract!' Mouse called out, his Purrlion used Attract quickly, Holly expected it to work but for some reason, it didn't!

'What?' She said. Then she released something, 'The Crobat must be a girl!' She thought, what could they do, suddenly she thought of an idea.

'Mouse, Branchclaw is male, right?' She said, he nodded.

'Well then, use attract on it now!' She added.

'Alright then, Branchclaw, use Attract!' He called out. This time, it did work.

'We're not letting you win this easily! Thornbelly use Vine Whip! And Moonheart, use Tackle!' Holly called out, her pokemon used that move as quick as they could.

'Alright, one move might knock it out, I will leave this to you Mouse!' She said.

'Okay! Branchclaw, Use Bullet seed one more time and Petalfur, use Assist one more time!' He called out as the two pokemon used the attack, finally they had knocked out the Crobat.

'Ugh, you two might of beaten me this time, but you won't get away the next time we meet!' He said running away.

'Great!' They said, giving each other hi-fives, Thornbelly and Branchclaw did the same thing.

'We might of well go back.' They said, 'Let's unlock the Fennekin and Mudkip first!' Mouse told her as he walked over to the cage and unlocked the two pokemon. 'Great, lets go!' He said and he and Holly walked off back.

But they soon noticed they were getting followed by the two pokemon they saved. 'What's going on?' She asked, 'Fennekin!' The Fennekin said, Holly cocked her head in confusion, 'Pass me my Pokedex please,' She said, Mouse quickly gave her her Pokedex. 'It says the Fennekin says that his last trainer was mean to him and his best friend the Mudkip and you, saved our lives so we are forever grateful for that, we want to join your team if that's okay with you.' Holly said, she gave a quick nod and threw the Poke ball at the Fennekin, the Poke ball gave three shakes and then the Fennekin was finally part of the team, She noticed Mouse doing the same thing. She smiled, she and Mouse had a new member of their teams.

**Good chapter? What should Fennekin and Mudkip be called, also. Who is your favorite Johto starter? Mine's Chikorita!**


	15. Honey's chapter

**Chappie 14!**

**PK2: I like the idea of Grey getting a Pacham, but I already have a pokemon planned out for Honey, maybe Cubone can be Berry's? Also, I can see why you said Todoile, But Chikorita is cuter!**

**Character this chapter main focuses on: Honey, Poor Honey doesn't get enough chapters where she appears in!**

Holly was finally back along with Mouse with the gang, along with the two pokemon they found.

'Hey guys, where were you?' Silver asked them, 'We were... I don't know!' Mouse told her.

Suddenly they heard a noise from in the water, Honey ran over to it and took a look in the water, suddenly, a Magikarp came out of the water!

'I must catch it!' Honey said, 'Oh no, she's going to regret that later!' Holly said to Silver while everyone, (Except Berry) were face palming.

'Go Emberjaw!' Honey called out throwing the Poke ball into the air.

'Alright, use scratch!' She called out, Chimchar did exactly what he was told and scratched the Magikarp.

Honey saw the Magikarp just splashing around, 'Um, is he not trying to battle me or something?' She asked Silver.

'He is battling, he is using his useless move Splash, your lucky it won't deal damage so your alright.' Silver whispered to her.

'Alright! Emberjaw use Scratch one more time!' She called out as her Chimchar did what she was told again.

'Okay then, GO POKE BALL!' She called throwing the Poke ball at it.

A few shakes later the Magikarp got out.

Silver gave a bit of a giggle that Honey wasn't able to catch it.

Honey hit Silver on the head.

'Alright then, Emberjaw, Use Ember and see if you can get his health in the red!' She said, Again Emberjaw did as she was told and used it.

'GO POKE BALL!' She called out and threw the Poke ball.

Unlike the last time, she caught it.

'YES!' She said dancing around.

The others started to clap for her for being brave enough to catch one.

Well, except Silver.

It's not that she was mad at Honey for hitting her on the head, it was because she was having a Flashback, when she and Honey were younger.

**That's that chapter done! In the next chapter we will focus more on Silver, we focused to much on Holly for the last three chapters so her sisters will get more screen time!**

**Facts about the characters: Silver has this thing called Hyperthymesia, it's a thing which makes her remember every single thing that happened in her life.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my, I got 15 chapters done! Well, in this chapter, Silver gets a new Rival! What's a story without Rivals?**

Silver, her sisters and friends walked over to a nearby building.

'What are we doing here anyway Silver?' Holly asked her.

'We are here to see what this building has to offer!' Silver said.

'That, made no sense whatsoever!' Berry whispered to Honey.

'Here we are! A pokemon Contest place!' Silver said.

'What the heck!?' Holly said.

'Come on! I want to see Brookshell's and Owlwing's talents!' Silver said, 'Don't you want to See Thornbelly's, Flamespirit's and Moonheart's talents?' She asked.

'Not really...' Holly said.

'Well that's your problem, i'm going in and your not stopping me!' Silver said storming into the building.

'Oh no, i'm the only smart sister, my silver haired sister goes into a building without any guides and my other sister catches the weakest pokemon in the world!' Holly thought.

'Let's go and check on her!' Honey said.

As the others followed into the building they noticed Silver arguing with some other random person.

'What is going on?' Holly asked.

'Oh Holly, glad to see you here! This _idiot_ called my pokemon WEAK!' Silver told her.

'She WHAT?' Holly said, she noticed Thornbelly coming out of her Poke Ball.

'What the heck is that? It looks weird!' The girl asked.

Thornbelly was not happy with this, in fact, she used her Vine Whip on the girl's face, Holly couldn't help but laugh.

'You little! I'm going to kill you!' The girl told Holly.

Silver suddenly pinned the girl to the wall, 'How DARE you tell my sister that!' Silver told her.

'Oh no! This will be drama filled!' Grey told them.

The girl quickly turned around to look at Grey, and she suddenly pushed Silver away.

'So, you look pretty cute! I'm Millie!' The girl, called Millie told him.

The first thing Holly and Honey did was grab Silver and hold her back, they knew what would happen if the didn't.

'Well, um... I, gotta go!' Grey said running out of the room.

Millie turned around to see Silver standing behind her, 'What are you looking at?' She asked pushing Silver onto the ground.

'How DARE you push Silver onto the ground!' Honey told her.

'So her names Silver? What a stupid name!' Millie told her.

'No it's not! It's a lovely name!' Silver said.

'Well, my team of beautiful pokemon will surely beat your stupid pokemon!' Millie told her.

'Your only choosing pokemon for their looks? That's stupid!' Holly said.

'Well, it's better then your pokemon who only attack other people for no reason!' Millie told her.

'My pokemon was mad! Okay?' Holly said.

'Whatever! My Glaceon and Gardevoir could easily beat you!' Millie said turning away out of the door.

'Looks like I have a new rival!' Silver said.

**How was that chapter? If you want to know who Millie's parents are, well they are two Elite four champions, looks like I made the Hoenn champion fall for the Sinnoh Champion, Wait a moment! I said Hoenn champion right, along with Sinnoh champion, well, the champion of Hoenn is Steven, Right? And the champion of the Sinnoh is, I can't spell her name! I will try however! I think her name is spelled Cynthia, oh it is! So, you know who her parents are! Should I do her backstory?**

**Winx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter time... *Sob sob* This is my favorite chapter and my least favorite chapter!**

'Give... Me... Your... Heart!' Holly called out to Silver.

'Cut cut! Holly, your supposed to not sutter! Try harder!' Silver told her.

The six characters were making up their own style of 'snow white' but they called this one 'soul silver'.

'Oh yea! Thornbelly! Use Vine whip on Brookshell this second!' Holly called out to her chespin.

Thornbelly quickly did as she was told.

'Oh yea! Brookshell! Use Bubble!' Silver told her little Squirtle.

Of course, Brookshell did what his owner said.

'You think your so clever 'eh? Well, check this out! Moonheart, use Swift then Quick attack! Flamespirit! Use Ember!' Holly called out.

All of her pokemon obviously did what she said.

'That's it! I will finish this battle once and for all! Brookshell! Use Rock Smash on Moonheart!' (A/N: Silver learned about TM's) Silver said.

Once Brookshell used that move on Moonheart, Moonheart was thrown back.

'Oh, I just noticed it 10 Pm, we should get to bed soon,' Honey thought looking up at the stars.

'Moonheart! Please be okay!' Holly said running towards her Eevee.

'Please! Wake up!' Holly told her eevee.

Suddenly, Moonheart started glowing, what was happening to her?

Once Moonheart stopped glowing, Holly expected to see her normal Eevee self but instead, Moonheart was a different color, she was black but had golden rings around her body.

'Have you, evolved?' She asked, Moonheart nodded.

'Great! Now, lets finish this battle! Moonheart use Feint attack on Brookshell!' Holly told her umbreon.

Once Moonheart finished her move she was able to knock out Brookshell once and for all.

'Let's go to a Poke center, good fight Holly!' Silver told her sister.

Suddenly they heard some clapping from where they were, they turned around to see a tall blue-haired women clapping.

'Who the hell are you?' Holly asked this person.

'My name is Dawn, what is your name?' This women, who's name was Dawn asked Holly.

'That's Holly, my name is Silver, and that other girl is Honey,' Silver told her.

'Oh, such lovely names!' Dawn told the girls.

'I know- wait!' Silver said, having Flashback's.

_Flashback's, Silver's POV!_

I was awake in this new world, where was I? First moment I was in nice warm Starclan and now I was in this cold new world.

So I decided to listen to these new voices.

'Dawn... What do we do?' I heard one voice say.

I decided to keep my eyes closed, what was happening?

'I'm sorry Ash, I don't know to be honest,' I heard another voice say.

I suddenly felt a pain on my arm, I didn't know what happened (A/N: As a child Holly punched Silver)

I just kept my eyes closed the whole time but at one point I did feel something wet landing on my head, I knew it wasn't raining so somebody must to been crying.

_Flashback done. No one's POV!_

Silver just blinked once her flashback was done.

'You said your name was...Dawn, right?' Silver asked.

'Yes, wait! Your name is Silver?' Dawn asked her.

'I said yes...' Silver told her.

'Then, do you remember me? Well, maybe you don't because I don't think you were listening when you were born,' Dawn told her.

Silver suddenly remembered, 'Do, you remember us first?' She asked.

'Yes I do, I always remember you, I never mentioned this to you before but...' Dawn said.

'But what? I don't have all day!' Holly said butting in.

'But, The truth is, I am your mother,' Dawn told her. (A/N: Yes, I did that on purpose, don't correct me! Also don't cry at the next scene)

Silver eyes grew wider suddenly as she had more flashbacks.

(A/N: Not bothered to post the flashback, you can make it up and leave it in the comments, It's when Ash and Dawn name Silver and her sisters!)

Silver just sat down, 'We never knew that Dawn!' Silver told her.

Dawn sat down next to her, 'Just... call me mom.' Dawn told her.

Silver nodded and smiled at her.

Suddenly Dawn started breathing weirdly (A/N: She's having a heart attack) and fell onto the ground.

'MOM!' Silver said running to Dawn's side.

'I'm sorry I wasn't their for your life you three, I promise I will always watch over you, you may have anything in my bag.' Dawn said before she finally closed her eyes for the last time. (A/N: (I need to stop these until the end) This is why I dislike this chapter)

'No! This... can't be! We only met each other again, you can't leave us, mom...' Silver said.

Holly just blinked at her.

'Holly, why aren't you upset, you lost your mother!' Honey told her.

'I don't consider anybody my mom, she abandoned us, remember?' Holly told her.

'It might of been for a good reason, she looked young, maybe about twenty six or five or even four, believe me, if I gave birth at fourteen I would let my child get adopted,' Honey told her. (A/N: (Sorry) Dawn is twenty four in this, so is May, Drew and Ash, take twenty four from 10 and you get fourteen, O_o, I made May and Dawn get pregnent young! I can't spell Pregent!)

'Well, then you'd just be a bad mom, I believe Dawn was. Now let's go to the poke center,' Holly said walking away.

The only one who stayed for a few more moments was Silver still mourning, she then got up and ran to catch up with the others.

**How was that chapter, it was good wasn't it? BTW, who is your favorite characters so far and why? Also, who is your favorite Dark type? And your favorite Kalos starter and favorite pokemon?**

**My favorite character so far is Holly (Don't kill me!) reason for this is for Personalty, the both of us seem to get annoyed a lot and both love eating, we also have a huge disliking for boys, and even though we both find our sisters annoying, we do care for them!**

**My favorite Dark type is Umbreon: I just love it, he is such a wonderful pokemon, when I was playing X I wanted some Eeveelutions, of course because I love Dogs a lot I really wanted an Umbreon because it sorta looks like a dog, after a long time I finally got one, and I fell in love with Umbreon ever since and it's been my favorite Dark type, second favorite Eeveelution and second favorite pokemon of all time (My favorite Eeveelution and favorite pokemon of all time is Leafeon)**

**Who is your favorite pokemon?**

**My favorite pokemon have to be Leafeon, I mean, who can't love a grass type? It's story time as well.**

**Believe it or not, My sister also plays pokemon, one day we were playing when she asked me if I would trade her a pokemon which knew Strength, I agreed and traded her a Leafeon,**

**Soon I checked her game and saw the Leafeon had a better move set that I could ever give him, I fell in love with Leafeon ever since.**

**Who is your favorite Kalos starter: It's hard, I love both Chespin and Fennekin (I will explain in the next chapter when I'm bothered)**

**Winx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back! I got some news! It will be my birthday on Wednesday! Also, I just feel like I need to write this.**

Once all their pokemon were healed they walked out of the poke center to continue their journey.

However while they were walking Holly noticed Silver was still crying from earlier, her eyes were still filled with tears.

'Stop crying Silver! You'll be alright!' Holly told her.

'Well! If you lost our adoptive mother you would be upset!' Silver told her.

'Guess so...' Holly said, she wasn't looking where she was going so she fell into a ditch.

'Okay! Who dug that?' Holly screamed up at them.

'I don't know, but you have to admit, it did look pretty funny when you fell in!' Mouse told her.

'Oh, did I huh? Well, is this funny?' Holly said, she jumped out of the ditch and pushed Mouse into a puddle.

'Not really...' Mouse said.

'Just stop annoying me!' Holly told him.

After a long time of walking it started to get dark.

'We should be finding a place for the night...' Honey told the others.

'Yea, and hopefully it won't start raining!' Holly told them.

Unfortunately however, it did start raining.

And to make matters worse, a thunder storm started.

'Let's find shelter quickly! I don't want to be stuck in this thunder storm!' Holly said (A/N: Hollyleaf is scared of Thunder Storms after the incident with Ashfur)

'Okay, um... We can sleep under this hedge!' Honey suggested.

'no, just no, we'll get wet from all the holes.' Holly said.

'Well what should we do?' Honey asked. (A/N: Silver is to upset to be speaking)

'Find a shelter! Duh!' Holly said.

'Don't you duh me!' Honey told her.

'Calm down girls!' Mouse told them.

'Why should we?' Holly asked.

'Because I said so!' Mouse told her.

'Fine!' Holly said storming off.

'I'll get her, she'll just get into trouble again.' Mouse said running towards Holly.

'Are you alright?' Mouse asked Holly.

'Do I LOOK alright?' Holly snapped at him.

'Well, you look like you been caught in a thunder storm and you fell down a ditch,' Mouse told her.

'Wow, I never knew that!' Holly said. (A/N: She does know that!)

'Well, let's find some shelter soon, I don't like the look of this rain.' She added.

'Yea, I think we may have to do some walking and wait, where did the others go?' Mouse asked looking around.

'I think they are sleeping under Honey's hedge idea.' Holly said.

Suddenly the ground below them began to shake.

'What's happening?' Mouse asked, Holly just grabbed him and ran towards a cave.

'Quick! In here!' Holly said bringing him in the cave, however the cave suddenly collapsed with them inside it.

However they were in the middle of the cave and so they were safe.

'Let's hope we're okay.' Holly said.

'I think we will be...' Mouse said.

'Well... um, if we aren't...' Holly said.

Something must of came across Holly's mind at that time, what if they didn't survive, what would happen to the others, and most importantly, what if she died and Mouse was okay or if Mouse died and she was okay. What would happen?

She just couldn't help but start crying.

'Are you alright?' Mouse asked her.

'I'm fine!' Holly said looking at him.

'You're crying, how can you be fine?' Mouse asked her.

'I don't know to be honest.' Holly told Mouse.

'We'll be fine! Don't worry about it!' Mouse told her, before he got up to look around however he got closer to Holly and kissed her.

**There, how was that? Yay! More HollyXMouse! In case your wondering, if I meant a proper kiss or just a kiss on the cheek I meant proper kiss.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!:**

**I said in the last chapter I said how old Dawn was when she gave birth to Silver, Honey and Holly, do you think she made the right choice to put them up for adoption or do you think May made a better choice when she decided to keep her children?**

**Oh, I love Chespin because of its cuteness as well, it looks so happy, I was so glad when Shauna traded me one in X (Although I don't like the name Chester so much)**

**My starter in X was Fennekin because I always choose the fire type starter in games (With the exception of that one time where I got to choose the Kanto starters, I choose Bulbasaur for that!)**

**Happy reading!**

**Winx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pk2: no, comment for once...**

Silver was still crying while she was looking.

'What's wrong?' Grey asked her.

'I'm sure it's still about Dawn.' Berry told him.

'Yes it is...' Silver said.

'Get over it already! It happened 1 hour ago!' Honey told her.

'Um guys, where are Holly and Mouse?' Berry asked.

'I don't know, nor do I care!' Grey said.

'You do know Mouse is your brother right?' Silver asked Grey.

'Yes but he actually enjoys the fact mom (A/N: I mean Grey's, Berry's and Mouse's mom, not Silver's, Honey's or Holly's mom) seems to hug us nearly all the time!' Grey told her.

'oh, well maybe if we KNEW where they were we could find them.' Honey said.

'Hey, maybe we can catch some pokemon while were at it!' Grey told her.

'Caught one!' Silver said from somewhere.

'Wait, you caught something already, what did you catch?' Grey asked her.

'I don't know to be honest... it looks like a panda or something.' Silver called from up a tree.

'Really, I need to catch a pokemon to trade with you.' Grey said walking to the bushes.

Suddenly he was attacked by a random pokemon.

The pokemon was...

_To be continued..._

**So, that chappy?**

**Question: How would you describe each main character's personalty?**

**Winx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! We're on the 18th chapter (Well, 17th chapter if you don't count the Proglace!) **

**Well, I found out what PK2 mean in the last chapter but then I got confused about part of her answer.**

**Her answer: **What I meant was that Holly, Silver, and Honey, as well as Gray, Berry, and Mouse, were "forbidden" in a way- born to underage parents. The parents were to be scorned if they kept the children. Dawn avoided scorning, but May didn't.

In short, just think of Dawn as Leafpool and May as Silverstream, if that helps.

_**What? **_**Think May as Silverstream and Dawn as Leafpool? I understand the Dawn part but Think May as Silverstream? I don't know which chapter you forgot to read but last time I checked Silver was a recarination as Silverstream, not May.**

**Whatever, I will do a new chapter.**

Holly walked around the cave, 'it may be a while when we find a way out...' She said.

Thornbelly just popped out of her poke ball and walked over to a pile of nearby rocks.

Thornbelly called Branchclaw over to her and told him to use Bullet seed on the rocks.

Thornbelly just pointed to the hole in the wall.

'Thanks for showing us a way out Thornbelly!' Holly said as she and mouse walked through the Hole.

After both people got out of the cave along with the pokemon they heard a voice humming.

'Oh no, I remember that voice!' Holly said, she quickly threw a pebble she found at the person.

'ouch!' The voice said, she quickly turned around and slapped Holly.

'Not you again!' Holly said to the voice.

'I challenge you to a pokemon battle!' Holly added.

'Fine!' The voice which turned out to be Millie said.

'Right then! Go Thornbelly.' Holly called out.

'Right then, Go Glaceon!' Millie called to her Glaceon.

'Thornbelly Use Vine whip this second!' Holly whispered to her Chespin.

Of course Thornbelly did as what her owner said.

After like a few moments of battling Glaceon was finally knocked out.

'GReat we won, wait, where is Flamespirit?' Holly asked.

**Question: Who is your favorite eeveelution? Mines Leafeon**

**Also, CHALLENGE TIME!**

**I want you to post a one-shot about when Dawn had to give birth to our three main characters! (Note: Ash is with Dawn in this)**

**The winner will get Virtual cookies/brownies, A doll of Holly, Cupcakes with Thornbelly on them, and a one-shot with their favorite pokemon shipping, all those sounds nice! I wish I could enter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!**

**No, it's not the ending.**

**I'm just being silly XD**

**Also I decided, PM me the challenge!**

**BTW, Flamespirit will appear in the next few chapters**

Honey sighed will reading her Poke Dex.

'What the heck are you doing? Berry asked her.

'Looking up pokemon...' She said.

Berry threw her Poke dex onto the ground.

'HEY! I need that!' She said pushing him into the mud.

'You do know Grey is busy fighting a Riolu and your doing NOTHING!' Berry yelled at her.

'Caught it!' Grey said, he suddenly walked to a poke centre with Silver to trade with her.

After a few moments he came back with another ball as well.

'How many pokemon do you have now? Honey asked Grey.

'I have, Totodile, Pancham and Chikorita.' Grey told her.

'When did you get a Chikorita?' Berry asked him.

'I caught it, it was nearly impossible though, it caused Dewtooth to faint, Pancham helped me.' GRey told him.

'Cool and wait, where did Brookshell go?' Silver asked.

**Question, would you rather have a slower update but longer chapters or quicker updates but shorter chapters?**

**Also, how would you feel if you were May/Dawn?**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, just feel like crying, because of 911, you know why! This chapter is of honour of all those poor people, but I have to kill off my favorite champion at the same time :'(**

**So, REVIEW THE CHALLENGE THIS TIME!**

Holly walked along the beach with Mouse and Thornbelly.

She'd just been informed that Moonheart had two new eggs, two new future Eevee's, but, Holly only wanted one Eeveelution on her team, what would she do?

Maybe she'd give one egg to Berry, what she would do to the other one?

Suddenly, she heard a rumbling noise.

She quickly grabbed hold of Mouse and ran all the way to the sight.

She noticed there was a huge crowd.

She quickly made her way to the front just to see Millie, her worst enemy standing around a dead body, crying.

Holly quickly looked at her body, to see it was no other than the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia.

'What the heck are you crying about?' Mouse asked Millie.

Millie turned around and pushed him into the mud.

'How DARE you push him into the mud!' Holly quickly said as she started choking Millie.

Millie pushed her away, and started sobbing.

'Is something going on?' A familiar voice behind Holly asked.

It was Honey.

'Millie is crying for no reason.' Holly answered with.

'It's not for no reason! My mom is dead!' She said.

'I guess you have to live with your dad.' Grey told her.

'Guess so, I will be living in Hoenn though, I will miss arguing with you, goodbye!' Millie said.

'Wait!' Holly said, she gave Millie one of the eggs she had, Millie then left for Hoenn with her father.

'Bye...' Silver said, she looked at saw Holly giving Berry the other egg.

**Aww :( , Poor Millie, she will live with her father though, and i'm sure she'll be fine!**

**Don't forget! CHALLENGE IN COMMENTS! DO HOW DAWN FELT ABOUT HER PREGNANCY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, sorry for the long wait! I'm going to try to update alot of my stories in one day.**

Holly and the others walked into a poke centre to heal their pokemon.

'So, what happened to you guys?' Mouse asked.

'Nothing much, we caught pokemon, but they're disappearing!' Grey said.

'Oh.' Holly said.

They went over to the computer thing, Mouse pressed a button to talk with his mom.

'Hello mom!' Mouse said to the screen thing.

'Hey!' The screen replied with.

'What's up!' Mouse asked.

'Nothing much,' It answered, May was talking and picked up a magazine, Mouse noticed his mom had this ring on her finger, it was golden with a Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire on it.

He decided not to bother asking what it was.

'Bye!' Mouse quickly said and turned it off.

During the night however, there was a bit of muttering from Mouse.

'Why does she have that ring?' he asked.

Holly threw a pillow at him.

'Watch it!' Mouse said to Holly.

'Stop talking!' Holly said going back to sleep.

'Stupid Holly!' Mouse said.

Holly threw a lamp at him.

Mouse avoided it and went back to sleep.

in the middle of the night, they heard a sound of someone getting stolen.

***faints* So, who's your favorite ground type?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating for like, forever! The reasons are too long.**

**But a bit of good news, I got a new baby sister in November who's name is (wait for it)... Holly! Yay I guess!?**

**Story time though!**

The next morning, Holly was just innocently snoozing when Honey started jumping on her bed.

"WHAT THE? STOP IT HONEY!" Holly screeched, slapping her sister in the face.

Honey muttered something and walked off, annoyed.

Meanwhile Holly got out of bed to get Thornbelly and Moonheart, but when she got them, they were gone.

Holly was furious, she walked over to the owner, just to see all the pokemon were out and breathing, the stealing noise was just someone robbing the Poke center.

After breakfast everyone walked out, just to see a flash of yellow in front of them, Berry immediately ran over, being the cocky person he is, believing he's the best at everything.

However, they heard a screech and ran over, just to see Berry, trapped in a net, with a pikachu in his hands, it caught the two of them, along with other pokemon.

The problem was, the net was covered with glue, so they others got caught as well.

"What the *insert 'interesting' word* are we going to do?" Holly asked.

**Sorry about it being short, I decided that I would do more frequent updates, but shorter chapters, sorry**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you support the LGBT community? I do! But my OC Holly doesn't**

**RANDOM FACT TIME:**

**Silver is Pansexual, she judges people on their personality, not their appearance/gender or all that jazz, but she will be Grey/**

**Winxie out.**

**P.S. Do you sorta support SilverXMillie :P I must be the only who does.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, guess who's listening to Light's by Ellie Goulding as we speak :D**

**PK2: **Maybe you should of said that seven years ago :P

**Story time though!**

Holly cursed some more, trying to get unstuck, but it didn't work ( :P )

Silver however, looked as calm as, what's the calmest thing in the world? Well, she was as calm as that

"How are you so calm?" Honey asked her.

"I just think I could be in a worst situation if I'm too careless," Silver said to Holly and Honey.

"And so I tell myself that I'll be strong." Silver said.

"Yea, I guess Anything Could Happen." Honey thought to herself.

"Guys." Grey told them slightly annoyed, he pointed the rope tying the net to the tree.

He just took out a pen knife and cut the rope.

They all fell down with a thump, which hurt.

"Well, guess we have to find more pokemon." Berry said, holding onto the Pikachu he found.

The Pikachu just slapped him away and ran up to Honey, giving her an Oran Berry.

Honey had no idea why the Pikachu just gave her the berry.

"Pika Pika Pika." The pikachu said to her, (Translation: He's too arrogant to be my trainor, you were the one who didn't even rush after, yet you were the first one to help him even after what happened.)

Honey just threw a poke ball and the Pikachu went in.

"Well, I guess it's time to get on our journey." Holly said walking off.

**So, quick update but short chapter.**

**Question: If you saw Ellie Goulding in the streets trying to kill you're favorite singer (or in the case of Ellie's your fav, your second fav :P )**

**I'd punch her and tell her never to try and kill Katy Perry again.**

**BTW, can you guess which Ellie Goulding song had it's title mentioned, and the line from a song that made it in here.**

**Good luck!**

**Winxie**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, you guessed Ellie's songs! (This time I'm listening to Disco Love by the Saturdays, no there's no titles from any songs from The Saturdays, I just wanted to point that I like them :D )**

**HOWEVER! There will be a line that one of the coaches from The Voice of Ireland (look it up) said to a fellow coach :D**

**BTW, I decided to torture some of my characters *evil laugh*, One will be injured deeply, and may or may not be joining their mom *Laughs***

Holly glared at Honey, who just named her Pikachu Lightningfoot.

Honey just glared back, "What?" She asked.

"That Pikachu just accepted you like that!" Holly screeched at her.

Silver could see a Holly rage coming on and walked away from the two and hid in the bushes, she signalled the others to hide.

"The pikachu chose me 'cause i'm awesome!" Honey said with a smile.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Not your not, i'm more Awesomer, wait, is that a word? I dunno."

"Um, I don't think so, but I get Pikachu because I win any Pokemon that fights me!" Honey told her proudly.

"You can't use that as an excuse!" Holly said meanly to her.

"What do you know about winning?" Honey told her.

"I-" Holly was about to say.

"You never won a battle your whole life, So stop trying to be better than me you *Insert swear word*"

Holly just glared at Honey, looking slightly annoyed, she then pushed Honey away, but Honey slipped and her head fell on a piece of sharp glass.

"Oh (Insert language) "

**So, Holly almost kills Honey (OR DOES SHE KILL HER?! MWAHAHAHA!) Okay, I will be normal now, Can you guess the quote from The Voice of Ireland.**

**P.S. Can you guess which female singer I just recently became a obesed with, Let's find out :D I will give you a choice between three female singers!**

**Which one is it? Is it...**

**A. P!nk**

**B. Ariana Grande**

**C. Fergie**

**GUess and I will tell you next chapter :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I WAS JUST BUSY PLOTTING TO KILL CALVIN HARRIS! AND CRUSHING ON THE GUY ELLIE GOULDING IS CURRENTLY DATING! Anyway, you were right, I do listen to Pink now!**

Honey had fallen onto the glass, but luckily she wasn't hurt as her hair was used a shield.

"Ouch, Holly! What was that for!?" Honey asked her, looking pretty annoye, Holly shrugged.

"I don't know, come on, let's go!" She said, dragging Holly and walking over to Silver, who hadn't been mentioned for a few chapters.

"What is wrong with you two! Now come on! We got to-" Silver started, however, she stopped halfway, she was having a flashback. (A/N: She has flashbacks at random times)

Honey saw Silver looking blanked out, she walked over to a river and got a bit of river water, she threw it over Silver's head.

"COLD!" SHe screeched.

After drying off and running off to a cave to rest, the boys had gotten lost on their way.

However though, just before they could get out, rocks fell over the entrance, trapping them.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! IF YOU CAN GIVE ME IDEAS I'D APPRECIATE IT! IF NOT, I MAY HAVE TO CANCEL THIS STORY!**

**Question, which celebrity you want to murder the most? My answer is Calvin Harris! I HATE HIM! **


End file.
